thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 257
Episode #257 is the twelfth episode of the twentieth season, and 252nd episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was hosted by Alex Jowski and featured regular cast members Michael Riley, Iason Skullsaber and Chelsea Tarkington. The title card is reference to a couple of the Mental News Stories, in which people ended up naked in public places. Cast * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Michael Riley ... in studio * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: Authorities swarmed the SAIT campus on Tuesday night as they hunted a man accused of punching a female CTrain peace officer in the face. * #4: A naked man on drugs was arrested in the middle of a Willowick intersection on Thursday, police say. * #3: A woman who couldn’t wait 20 minutes for beer sales to commence was arrested after she took two bottles of brew from a convenience store without paying for them, according to an arrest report. * #2: Heather Hayes, 24, faces charges from an incident which took place on Feb. 26 at Turkey Hill. Charges of indecent exposure, simple assault, open lewdness, and harassment were filed. * #1: A couple have been arrested after allegedly spiking a packet of doughnuts with razor blades in an attempt to secure a cash settlement from a Utah grocery store. Music * New music this week included releases from Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Brian McKnight, Clutch, Justin Timberlake and The Black Crowes. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Male Pop Artists * The West Australian reports that a Guns N' Roses fan is suing Axl Rose after the singer allegedly knocked the teeth out of the fan at a concert in Perth, Australia. * Sources report that Tone Loc suffered an apparent seizure on stage during a show in Des Moines, Iowa last night, cutting the show short. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week included Admission, Inappropriate Comedy, Love and Honor, Olympus Has Fallen and The Croods. * TENDeep: Top 10 Actors Who Started On TV * Sources report that Jude Law is making heated allegations about his likeness being used by a Canadian fireplace company and has now filed a lawsuit. * Star Trek fans have cause to celebrate, as scientists have constructed the world's first phaser. * Redbox's streaming video subscription is now open to the public. Video Games * New game releases this week included Lego City Undercover (Wii U), The Croods: Prehistoric Party! (Wii U, Wii, 3DS, NDS), Gears of War: Judgement (X360), Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (Wii U, NDS), Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Wii U), The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (PS3, X360), Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams (XBLA), Retro/Grade (Win), Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (PS3), Trials Evolution: Gold Edition (Win), Zen Pinball 2 (Wii U), Dead or Alive 5 Plus (PSVita) and Resident Evil 6 (Win). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Spiritual Sequels * New Entertainment Software Rating Board guidelines will change the way M for Mature games are promoted through online videos. * Nintendo has been found guilty in a patent infringement lawsuit relating to the 3DS. * A teaser trailer for the already-confirmed Saints Row IV today reveals the open-world action game will launch in North America August 20 for current-generation consoles and PC. Trivia * This is the first time in show history that a title card has featured uncensored nudity, though the card is censored on Geek Juice Media. * With this episode, Alex Jowski has tied Dane Forgione for the most times hosted with 6. Links * Episode page on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington